robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
PacifieR
PacifieR was a heavyweight robot which qualified for Series 9 of Robot Wars, but ultimately withdrew due to a minor short circuit problem. The team were best known for building the second Dutch champion, PulverizeR, and the design of PacifieR was later brought to life as the BattleBots competitor Petunia. Design PacifieR was a red, blue and black, two-wheel drive robot with a design bearing a close resemblance to that of PulverizeR. Instead of PulverizeR's flywheel, however, it was equipped with a large and powerful vertical hydraulic crusher as its main weapon, which also acted as a self-righting mechanismhttps://www.facebook.com/groups/UnofficialRobotWars/permalink/577463345866768/. PacifieR was partially invertible, capable of driving on its back end, although its claw could be rendered ineffective when the robot was inverted, and it had to use its weapon to self-right when it was completely upside-down. Its crusher boasted 10 tonnes of crushing force at the tip (30 tonnes within the ram), and crushed into its own wedge for maximum damage output, at the expense of range. Its broad range was also highly resistant to horizontal spinners, due to its broad nature and HARDOX material. Etymology The name PacifieR is a reference to a baby's dummy, with the capital 'R' at the end of the name being a deliberate reference to the team's previous entry, PulverizeR. Robot History Series 9 ) makes a cameo in Heat 1]] PacifieR was drawn into Heat 4, where it should have faced Pulsar, Ironside3 and Crushtacean in its opening melee. However, PacifieR suffered from a minor issue with its circuitry, making the robot unable to participate in the battle. PacifieR withdrew from the battle, where it was directly replaced by Apex. Although PacifieR joined the reserve list and its circuit was fixed only minutes after the issue occurred, PacifieR never made it to the arena. PacifieR appeared in the background in Heat 1, on a workbench near the testing arena, while Sabretooth was testing its weapon. Series Record UK Series Dutch Series Outside Robot Wars Petunia.jpg|Petunia at BattleBots in 2018 Petunia team.jpg|Petunia with its team at BattleBots in 2018 Mischa 2018.jpg|Mischa de Graaf at BattleBots in 2018 PacifieR never made a combat appearance outside of Robot Wars. However, for the 2018 season of BattleBots, aired on Discovery Channel and Science Channel, Team P.C.P. created a new robot using the PacifieR design, Petunia, a complete rebuild borrowing only the crushing arm from PacifieR. In its first battle, Petunia fought the two horizontal spinners of ROTATOR, and initially took damage, until ROTATOR lost the use of its weapons. After this, Petunia controlled ROTATOR around the arena, used its crusher, and held ROTATOR over the arena saws to earn a win via judges' decision. Petunia's next battle was a destructive loss to Monsoon, after the British bar spinner struck the back end of Petunia and caused the robot to catch fire. Petunia inflicted the same fate upon its next opponent, Captain Shrederator, piercing a vital component to set the robot ablaze. Petunia's fourth match was a critical battle in order to qualify for the Top 16, but after being immobilised by Yeti, its season campaign finished with a 2-2 record, and after choosing not to enter the Last Chance Rumble, Petunia did not qualify for the Top 16. Petunia also made an appearance in an untelevised Tag Team battle as part of the US vs The World special of the same season. It represented 'The World' alongside team member Predator, fighting against Bale Spear and Double Dutch, who both represented the United States. Petunia and Predator won the Judges' decision after Bale Spear became immobile, and Petunia controlled Double Dutch around the arena. Petunia - 2019.png|Petunia at BattleBots in 2019 Petunia.png|The team's photo of Petunia in 2019 Petunia - Team.png|Team PCP at BattleBots in 2019 Petunia - Mischa de Graaf.png|Mischa de Graaf at BattleBots in 2019 Petunia returned for the 2019 season of BattleBots, featuring a new shallower wedge and serrated crusher, with Jeroen van Lieverloo also joining the team. In its first battle of the Fight Night format, Petunia faced the vertical spinner of WAR Hawk, and after being backed into a corner by the minibot WAR Stop, Petunia was immobilised by WAR Hawk, opening its season with a loss. Regardless, Petunia dominated Marvin to earn a win by Judges' decision, equalising its combat record. However, Petunia was then soundly defeated by the flipper of Hydra in its third fight. Although Petunia's competition campaign was now over, it still won an untelevised battle against SubZero. Trivia *If PacifieR had entered the arena, Team P.C.P. would have fought Crushtacean in two consecutive battles, after PulverizeR lost to it in the Third World Championship. *Team P.C.P. did not apply for Series 10 with PacifieR due to Mischa de Graaf being on vacation during the filming of Series 10. References External Links *Team PCP - Petunia - Battlebots Facebook page *[https://battlebots.com/robot/petunia/ Petunia (2018) on the BattleBots website] *[https://battlebots.com/robot/petunia-2019/ Petunia (2019) on the BattleBots website] Category:Robots that never made it into the Arena Category:Robots that forfeited a place Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Dutch Robots Category:Axlebots Category:Robots from teams that entered BattleBots